Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-motor control device.
Description of the Related Art
In WO 2005/93939 A1, there is described an electric-motor control device including a phase compensation unit including a disturbance observer and a phase advance filter. In Patent Literature 1, there is described a configuration in which compensation is carried out for 0 to 30 times of a moment-of-inertia ratio, which is a ratio between a value of a moment of inertia used by the electric-motor control device and a true value thereof, to thereby stabilize a control system.